Times Change
by skittle95
Summary: Sirius and Remus bet James that he can't go one week without asking Lily out or even talking to her.At the same time, Lily's friends dare her to kiss James for 5 minutes straight, within that week. What are the consequences and will Lily fall for James?
1. Chapter 1

**TIMES CHANGE**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, all that I don't own Harry Potter stuff**

"NO, NO, and NO, POTTER!" I screamed in his face. Would that stupid great old bullying prat ever stop? I could hear Allison and Jessica, my best friends, laughing as that idiot James Potter had the nerve to ask me out _again_! Isn't four years of NO enough? Apparently not, even though he asks me out every single stinkin' day! Oh God how I hate him.

After I walk out of the common room, Allie and Jessica start laughing again.

Seriously, I wonder why Allie, Jessica, and all the other girls in the dorms find Potter asking me out so terribly funny.

When we get back to the dormitories , Allie and Jessica start talking to Marissa, Jenn, and Lauren, the other girls in our dorm. It's really a pretty big dorm.

"He asked her out again," Allie started.

"Big surprise," Lauren replied with a laugh.

"Really guys, how is this so funny?" I ask them, almost desperately.

"Oh come on," Jenn says. " He's asked you every single day since the Sorting in 1st year. And all you do is go on about what a git he is. It's like something out of a romance novel."

"Oh please," I reply. " It is nothing like a romance novel."

"Whatever you say, Lily."

"I wish he was asking _me_ out everyday," Marissa says wistfully. "he is so hot!"

"Noooooooo you don't." I retort. " Why don't we play a game or something?" I really want to get off the subject.

"Great idea!" Jessica claps her hands. "Let's play Dare or Dare. It's just like Truth or Dare, but you can only pick dare."

Nobody says anything, but I really didn't want to play.

"No objections? Okay, then let's play," says Jessica bossily.

Everybody made a circle on the floor.

"I get to go first of course, I thought of playing." Again, nobody objected. It's not really great for you to argue with Jessica.

"I dare Lily Margaret Evans."

I can see everyone with a smirk crawling on their faces.

"Lily Margaret Evans, I dare you to kiss James Potter for 5minutes straight, and let him kiss you back."

A/N I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first fanfic. PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! Use constructive critisim


	2. Chapter 2

**Times Change**

**A/N THANQ 2 all my reviewers!**

**Yay! I updated!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jennifer Kathleen Rowling.**

Chapter 2

"What the heck! Jessica Elizabeth Roberts, I am SO going to get you for this!" I yell in rage.

"Yeah, yeah," Jessica laughs. "Shut up. Silencio! "

Oh crap. Now I can't talk. Everyone starts howling with laughter. Then Allie takes out her wand, performs the countercurse, and I storm off to bed.

"Oh yeah, the kiss has to be within a week!" hollers Jessica, as I got into bed.

Great. Just great.

Sirius, James, and Remus were playing Exploding Snap in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hey James, wanna dare?" asked Sirius, smiling mischievously.

"Sure," said James.

"Spell spit on it," Sirius remarked.

James's face fell. The Marauder's code clearly stated that once you had Spell spit, there was no turning back. It was like an invisible Marauders' contract. Still, James was up for a challenge. How bad of a dare could Sirius come up with, anyway?

"Okay, alright," James agreed, his voice flat. He took out his wand, muttered the words,_ Marade Exaflame'!_ A jet of purple combined with Sirius's green flash twisted together and changed into a brilliant blue light.

"Can't back out now, mate," said Sirius gleefully.

"What do you have in mind, Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"Well, I was thinking about how much James has been around Lily lately," said Sirius. "AS IN FOR 5 YEARS! I dare Prongs to stay away from Lily and not talk to her for an entire week!"

James groaned. "Crap. I made the Spell Spit. I guess I'll have to do it."

"And me and Remus are going to make it one heck of a lot harder for you," Sirius grinned.

**A/N PLZ REVIEW! OMG thanx so much again 2 my reviewers for the first chapter! I need 11 more reviews 2 update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TIMES CHANGE **

**A/N r u happy now? I updated! Go me! I need all my reviewers! Plz keep on reviewing! ThnQ so much!     **

**Disclaimer: I'm not JOANNE Kathleen Rowling (THnQ 'youknowyouloveme')**

Chapter 3

Day 1: _(Lily's POV) _UGH! That's the word that really describes my situation. I REALLY hate Jessica for doing this to me. Kiss Potter? How am I supposed to do that? Within a week?

I walk to the bathroom to brush my smooth red hair. On the way, Jessica smirks, "Day 1, Lilykins. Better gloss those lips!"

Oh, how I hate her.

I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As usual, I sit by my dorm mates.

Hushed whispers and frantic giggles and pointed fingers all stare toward me. And not just my dorm mates, but almost everybody in the Great Hall!

"Lauren darling," I squeak, in an icy tone. Lauren Kantis is the gossip queen of our dorm, and pretty much of the 5th year population of Gryffindor girls. "Did you, by any chance, TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE DARE! OH THE NERVE OF YOU! FOR PETE'S SAKE CAN'T YOU EVER JUST KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT?"

I was so proud of myself for blowing up at her.

Day 1_(James POV) _"Eh Prongsy, better wake up mate,"


	4. Chapter 4

**TIMES CHANGE**

**A/N: Sorry for such short chapters!  but it's either that, or wait like 2 weeks for a really long chapter. Review!**

**Disclaimer: When I stop loving Harry Potter, I'll own it.**

Chapter 4

Morning of Day 1:_James _

"Eh Prongsy, better wake up mate, ickle Lilykins is waiting for you," says Sirius, jumping on James's bed.

"Uggggggh Lily,"James mumbled.

"Would you look at that,"tsked Sirius sarcastically. "James here has already lost the dare!" James's eyes shot open. "But just once, I'll let you off. The next time though, I won't have to be doing my homework for 3 MONTHS!"

"Oh, shut up, Padfoot,"James said, throwing his pillow at Sirius. James got out of bed and dodged the pillows Sirius threw back.

_How in the world am I supposed to avoid the love of my life for a whole entire week? Well, they never said I couldn't try to impress her. And what if she comes to me? Slim chance…………..but could still happen, right?I won't give up hope. When she does come for me, I can still go with her, they never said I couldn't do anything if she made a move on me……………_

Grinning slightly at this thought, James changed out of his quidditch snitch and bludger jammies and into his school robes. He walked into the common room with Sirius and James. Then, it happened.

**A/N OK the 5th LLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG chappie will be coming up wait for it! SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TIMES CHANGE  **

**A/N: ok I really want this chapter 2 be rrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy long 4 u guys!**

Chapter 5 James and _Lily _– day 1 after previous cliffhanger

James: He saw it. It was a well known fact that Lily Evans and Jessica Roberts were friends. Among the Gryffindor boys, they were known as 'the 20' since they were both perfect 10's. (**A/N yes, the 'Clique' readers, this is what the Briarwood guys call Alicia and Olivia (Lisi Harrison)** Then why were they both covered in mud, wands out at ready, and sporting angry looks at each other?

_Lily: Oh My Gosh! That Jessica Roberts is SO dead to me. So after breakfast,she just suddenly drops a ton of mud on my head? I mean, how low is that? Marissa said it was because I blew up at Lauren. Yeah, so why did she drop mud on me? It doesn't even make sense! So then I dumped some on her and said 'Eat Slugs!' and she started throwing up slugs! That would have been totally unnecessary if she had just apologized or something. And then she told me, "Potter's mine, redhead!"_

_I'm like, "You can have him! Why would I want a silly little butt picker?"_

James grinned at the fact that Jessica started yelling over him, but his smirk fell when he

heard Lily.

_Turns out, she was jealous of her own dare, **and** she was mad at me for blowing up at Lauren for telling everybody! I mean give me a break! I stormed up to the dorm. _

**James: Ha ha! Roberts was yelling over me! I knew they were all over me. Uh oh, Padfoot is looking at me kind of strange, like he is straining not to kill me. I wonder why? Well, I haven't changed his weight to 1000 lbs. for like a week, so it can't be that….. did I accidently change his hair into a baboon again two days ago? I'll have to think about that one………..**

**Well anyway, I didn't actually lose the dare yet, since Sirius isn't a Legimens and can't read my mind, and he doesn't know how depressed I am after hearing Lily's comment about me being a butt picker. I mean, everyone does it, (I think) so why not do it in public? **

_When I got back to the dorm, I felt a sudden rush of panic. I still had to do the dare, because everybody would blab, (especially Jessica)if I didn't and I'd be the most hated chicken 5th year in Gryffindor(among the girls). As of now, my rep can't handle that. But if I did kiss Potter, (EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwww) everyone in school would think we were a couple, including Potter. Ok, that would be good for my rep, but TERRIBLE for me. So do I want to do something for my rep, or for myself?_

**A/N loved it? hated it? still to short? Well if it is, I'm only in 6th grade ppl, and cut me some slack. But REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**A/N ** did u like it? I made it long for u guys:)


End file.
